How to Discipline a Child
by AllTheYuriz
Summary: Adachi calls Yu with a new mission for him


Title: How To Discipline a Child

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Adachi x Yu  
Warning: Bondage, Spankings, Yaoi, slight noncon, assholeyness, and Adachi being Adachi

Yu sighed as he sat at his desk in his bedroom, it had been a long day at school. The silver haired boy stretched his arms, letting them go above his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't go back to Inaba. Yu Narukami had betrayed his friends trust, everything they stood for was torn apart when he realized he was in love with whom the investigation team was trying to track down. PiPiPi. The ringing of his phone distracted him. He looked over at the caller ID and reached for it, Adachi was calling. He remember his words like it was yesterday.

After burning the letter, and pointing out that what he did was a crime, Adachi pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number, almost instantly his phone started to ring.

"And it's the police's duty to keep tabs on those who have committed a crime." He chuckled.

"If you get calls from this number, you'd better pick up."

The ringing of the phone continued and he grabbed his phone and slowly flipped it open.

"Yu-kun." Adachi's voice sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm in Tokyo and I need you to come see me. I have a job for you."

Yu sighed as he listened.

"What is it Adachi-san?" He questioned licking his lips. Adachi had a tendency to call him for sexual favors, one time he was even masturbating while they talked but that's a story for another day. Yu hated the fact that he was at Adachi's beck and call but he did commit a crime by destroying evidence.

"I want you to meet my boss. I told him about you and well he wants to meet the city slicker who makes me smile at my phone while i'm suppose to be working."

Yu nearly died. Adachi wanted him to dress in drag and pretend to be a woman in front of Yu's own uncle

"Adachi-san I don't think i can do that, my voice he would know something was up." Yes Narukami find a flaw in his plan!

"I filled that hole too, i told him you were mute but you communicated through a notebook."

Yu wanted to facepalm, and then sighed.

"You wouldn't want anyone to find out about what happened in that interview room now would you?" Yu now knew he could not get out of this,

"Dinner is at 8pm, don't be late Yukari." he figured that was what he had named his pretend girlfriend.

-

Yu stood before the mirror as he gave himself a once over. He had to admit he was a damn good looking girl. The now blond haired "girl?" twirled around in his cute sundress, the sundress was white with ruffles on the shoulder area and it a sweetheart neckline that had a small blue bow in the middle, the skirt of the dress was white with two blue stripes near the bottom of the skirt and the edge of the skirt was trimmed with lace.

On top of that he had a bra on that was stuffed with tissue paper to make him look like he had breasts. That was humiliating going into the lingerie store and purchasing those cute matching sets, but he knew Adachi did not play. When he was sure he had his makeup on right he walked to the place he was suppose to meet Adachi.

The taller male waved to him as he looked him over.

"Oh Yukari you are so cute." Adachi smirked as he lifted Yu's skirt, the boy blushed and pushed his skirt down.

"Nice panties too." Yu was bright red as he watch the other male, waiting for him to make a move, but all Adachi did was open his car door and ushered him into the passenger seat of his car.

The drive was shorter than Yu wanted it to be, but once they got there he obediently got out of the car as Adachi held the door open for him. The grey eyed boy could see his uncle standing in front of the restaurant. He walked up to him with his notebook in hand as Adachi walked beside him.

"Dojima-san this is my girlfriend Yukari." Yu held out a hand and then took the pen off his notebook and wrote. 'Nice to meet you.' Both Detectives looked at eachother before entering the building to find seats.

The men sat down and a waiter came and took their orders.

"She looks kinda young Adachi." Dojima commented as he got a good look at Yu's face. He nodded.

"She is only 20." he replied as he looked over to Yu.

"Where do you work Yukari?" Yu smiled and wrote on the paper again. 'I don't work I live with my parents, it's hard to work when you can't speak.' He nodded.

"That's true."

After that the meeting was a success and Dojima believed that Adachi really did have a girlfriend named Yukari.

"Yukari have we met before you seem familiar." Yu shook his head at him and they parted.

The passenger door was opened and he found himself getting in. Yu watched as Adachi made his way over to the other side of the car and got in as well. He buckled up and let his hand rest under his chin as he watched outside the window. After a moment of daydreaming he realized they weren't going to Yu's house.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A love hotel." Adachi nonchalantly said as he steered the car.

"Why are you taking me there?" He asked with more force than the last. Adachi chuckled as he looked at Yu.

"You were pretty naughty at dinner and he almost caught on to who you were." Yu knew where this was going. "You need to be punished."

Yu flinched, he had gotten use to the sexual abuse over the months since he left Inaba. He dreaded arriving at the hotel but when he did he got out like a good little boy. He idly wondered if today was going to be the day that Adachi did away with his title of virgin.

Adachi got them a room and took him to it. The room was nice and had an underwater theme, even the bed was shaped like a seashell. Yu laid on the bed, looking up at the mermaid on the ceiling. He waited a few minutes and then the command came.

"Strip."

He stood without haste and began to pull his dress over his head. He stood there in the panties and noticed the huge bulge in Adachi's suit pants.

"Yu you are such a good boy." he said as he moved to sit on the bed. Adachi began to unbutton his pants as he watched Yu stand there.

"Come here."

Yu moved towards him slowly as he sighed.

"Connard." he said softly and it made Adachi smirk.

"So you speak french eh?" he chuckled.

"I think for calling me an asshole i'm going to spank you." Yu glared at him now standing in front of the other man.

"Remove your panties." he demanded and Yu removed them.

"Lay on my lap."

Yu did as told laying his naked body on top of Adachi's lap, he could feel the other man's erection pressing into his stomach. He felt a race down his spine as Adachi caressed his supple ass. The fingers danced over his skin making goosebump in their wake. Yu could have almost relaxed in his touch.

That relaxation didn't last long as a sharp pain filled his backside and a loud slap filled the air. Yu gasped but held back his moan, he didn't want Adachi to think he was winning.

"Yu-chan." he mummered lowly as another slap was planted on his ass.

"Let me hear you." Tears were stinging his eyes but still he held back his moans.

A few more smacks and his ass was a nice red. Adachi ran a hand over his tender ass and he hissed. At some point he had started to cry, he had let Adachi win. Yu shifted and felt his bare erection brushed against Adachi's clothed one and moaned loudly arching his back. Adachi chuckled as he watched the flushed Yu underneath him, the silver haired boy was beside himself. He hated how he reacted to Adachi's touch, his body was betraying him.

After a while Yu was thrown on the bed and Adachi grabbed a chair.

"Show me how you masturbate." he stated and Yu looked away.

"I-I can't..." Adachi chuckled. "You don't realize the situation you are in." Yu took himself in his hand and began to slowly stroke himself. He moved his thumb slowly over the tip of his dick swiping precum from the urethra and slicked his dick as he moved his hand up and down trying to get off with someone watching him.

"Go slower Yu-chan."

he said but if he went any slower he wouldn't be able to get off... With a frustrated sigh he went slower, barely stroking himself. Adachi was enjoying the view.

Yu continued to tease himself as Adachi watched, he couldn't help the cute moans and sighs he let out while his fingers played his dick like an instrument. He felt his balls draw closer to his body but there wasn't enough friction to get off from.

"Adachi-san please let me get off..." he moaned and Adachi chuckled.

"Stop." he said as he moved over to the bed. He pulled himself out of his pants and pushed Yu back onto the bed. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He whispered into his ear as he stroked himself.

Yu felt a shudder run through his body, he was so hard that it hurt and all he wanted to do was get off. Adachi pushed him back and grabbed some lube. He looked at Yu as if he was an unfinished painting. He moaned as he felt wet fingers press against his anus, Yu closed his eyes as he tried not to clench, if he tightened up it would only hurt more. He took a breath in as he felt one of the fingers slip inside of him, it was tight and hot, Adachi smirked, and it didn't hurt Yu it just felt really weird to have something inside his ass.

.

Adachi wiggled his finger around as he tried to loosen up Yu, the older male knew it would feel great once he found that spot inside of him that would make him lose his mind. He continued to rub against his walls until he found the spot that was a different texture than the other flesh inside of him.

"AH! Adachi, Right there~" Yu cried out as that spot was touched, his penis jerking to life as the older man continued to press that spot. Yu moaned and wiggled his hips, trying to get that spot touched as much as possible. Adachi added a second finger, making this as slow as possible for the boy underneath him, his two fingers pressing against that spot.

Yu was flushed now as his toes curled, he felt the euphoria surround him and his stomach tighten as he came to climax just from having that button inside of him pressed. He mewed softly and panted as he felt the sticky sperm land on his chest. Adachi smirked and pulled out his fingers as he hooked his arms under Yu's knees and pushed them up so that they were on his shoulders as he pushed into Yu, his dick entering the younger male as slowly as possible. It was hard for Adachi not to just fuck him as hard as he could off the bat because of how hot and tight Yu's ass was.

When Yu experimentally began to move his hips, Adachi took that as the signal that he wasn't hurting anymore and the older male could begin thrusting. He did. He pulled out all the way and pushed back in starting at a slow place then he began to move faster and faster, the only sound in the room was the occasional "Ah, Yes Adaaachi.", grunting from said man, and the sound of skin slapping skin, which was pretty loud because Adachi was now fucking him hard and fast. Yu couldn't take much more his body convulsed as he met Adachi's thrust and he came once again shooting more sperm onto his chest. He began to clench around Adachi as the older man began to thrust harder and faster, he no longer had a rhythm as he began to thrust wildly as he tried to reach his own climax, which happened not long after Yu.

Adachi shot hot sperm inside of him, making a sticky mess inside of the male underneath him. He laid on Yu and panted as he closed his eyes, lying with him. He held Yu close and neither said a word as they both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
